1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cloth, and more particularly to a cloth made by a circular knitting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a prior art swimsuit is formed of two pieces of cloth, an upper piece and a lower piece 11 which are joined together by a line of stitches. As shown in FIGS. 3-4, a one-piece underwear 12 of the prior art is provided with two cups, each having a cup padding 13 which is joined with the cup along with a piece of cloth 14 by sewing.
Such tight-fitting garments of the prior art as described above are defective in design in that the flexibility around the seam is apt to weaken, thereby undermining the overall fitness of the tight-fitting garments.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cylindrical fabric material which is devoid of the seam and is made by a circular knitting machine.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.